


If you are wondering about my other works

by MassiveSimp



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSimp/pseuds/MassiveSimp
Summary: Just some explaining.





	If you are wondering about my other works

After I post this, my previous works will be orphaned. In some of my comments that I had left in response was that I was going to continue it and work on them, however I just can’t do anymore of it. I will do new peices, just the thought of continuing something I have failed to do again and again is exhausting. I don’t know how to explain it but the responsibility I had, the schedule I would have to keep to do more chapters was so overwhelming to me that I just had to stop working on them. For those who wanted me to continue them, im sorry. As I mentioned I will be working on new stuff, and I view this as a different me, if that makes sense?


End file.
